The natural prey instinct in a canine makes it difficult for dogs to refrain from rending ordinary household items such as furniture, plush animals, shoes and carpet. The natural hunting instinct in a canine is curbed during domestication. The resulting frustration leads to unhealthly fits of destruction.
Because many household items are often torn apart by a dog, one can conclude that dogs have the need to tear items apart as well as the need to chew on certain items. The prior art shows various toys that attempted to satisfy canine urges. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,640, Zelinger discloses a play ball that can be chewed. The play balls are replaceable to extend life of the play ball toy. Other play toys have a rawhide cover allowing a dog to chew on the play device. Although many devices allow a canine the satisfaction of chewing, canines also have a need to rend and rip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,832 is a constructible animal doll made of detachable parts with hook and loop tape to allow a child to interchange animal parts between various animals. The animals disclosed are a feline, an elephant, a beaver, and a mosquito. The children""s animal doll can teach children various animals and serves as an educational device. U.S. Pat. 5,788,554 also allows children to create more than one animal from a plurality of interchangeable animal parts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,979 creates a geometric body from a plurality of detachable uniform units. Unfortunately, these child educational devices cannot be used with canines.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toy for a dog that rips apart and can be reassembled for reuse.